merteensfandomcom-20200214-history
Beauty is Only Skin-Deep Prologue
Author's note #1 : These characters are from Camp Half-Blood Role-Play Wiki. The characters belong to Miramc22, LivvyLove17, MermaidatHeart, and Noahm450 their roleplayers. Author's note #2 : This story is a continuation of Expect the Unexpected. This will only make sense if you read the linked story above. Author's note #3 : This author owns none of the art and images shown. ---- "Hurry up, Tiara!" Tiara's friend Malcom called out to her. "We're gonna be late for the revealing!" Tiara tried as hard as she could to keep up with her three best friends, Fabian, Malcom, and Clair. She was an extremely young child, being only age seven, like her friends. They all were extremely faster than her, but she just couldn't help that she was slow. Malcom was the first to stop when they saw a huge crowd, and got Fabian and Clair to stop. Tiara caught up to them, as Malcom began to explain what was about to happen. "The Oracle of Delphi has finally discovered who the four special are going to be! It's somebody that's currently under the age of nine." Clair gasped. "We're under the age of nine! Malcom, does that mean we'll be the four special?" "Of course it does!" Fabian crossed his arms. "And they're called Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Delta....which means I'll be Alpha, Malcom will be Beta, you'll be Gamma, and Tiara will be...Delta." Tiara was hurt by Fabian saying that, but she kept silent, not wanting to hurt his feelings. "We have to promise each other something." Malcom replied, ignoring what Fabian said. "No matter who gets to be one of the four special, even if only one of us does, or whatever, we have to promise we'll all stick together." "Why, Malcom?" Tiara asked. "Because." Malcom took his friends' hands. "We're gonna best friends forever!" "You're right, Malcom!" Clair pulled something out of her dress. "Hey, I made you guys these!" She held up four bracelets, handing one to each of her friends, and keeping one for herself. "Are these bracelets?" Fabian asked, clearly disgusted. Clair clapped her hands in glee. "I made them myself!" Tiara spoke up. "Do they represent our friendship?" "Exactly!" Malcom nodded. "They represent our friendship! We should call them friendship...bracelets!" Tiara liked the idea of them being called friendship bracelets, but just as she put hers on, the crowd started cheering. The list was being put up! "Oh my goodness, it's time!" Clair jumped up and down. Fabian stepped forward, whispering to his friends. "Follow me, guys." The young children made their way through the jumbled group of adults, with Tiara miserably lagging behind once more. However, as soon as the four seven-year-olds saw the list, all of their hearts sank. The four names were listed on a piece of paper pinned to the wall: Marcus Rae Cassidy Kaschline Briyana Neelis Jack Morgan "Awwww...." Clair whimpered, beginning to cry. Malcom seemed pretty disappointed as well. "I guess we're not the four special." "But who is?" Fabian wasn't buying it. "'Marcus Rae'? 'Jack Morgan'? Who names their kids that?" Tiara said nothing. She didn't know what to say anymore. "Psst." A voice whispered to the four children. "You kids want to be the special?" The young seven-year-olds looked behind them, and standing there was a cloaked man. As soon as she saw the man, Tiara didn't trust him. Don't talk to strangers! She thought. But her friends seemed to have forgotten that. "...Yes?" Clair said. "Well, then. Come with me." The cloaked figure slipped into the dark. As if entranced, the kids slowly followed him. Tiara wished she could get her friends to listen to her, but she knew Fabian would convince her otherwise. Besides, she did want to be the special, she really did. Tiara took a deep breath, and followed her friends into the shadows. Category:Stories Category:BIOSD Parts Category:GG Parts Category:Prologues